A damper in a fireplace regulates the flow of hot gases up the chimney and controls the rate of combustion in the fire grate. Because they are located in the flow path of the hot gases of a fireplace, dampers present a hindrance in fireplaces with chimneys which have to be swept. In such cases the sweeping equipment has to pass the damper, which is inconvenient if not impossible.
A further disadvantage attaching to a conventional damper is that if it should malfunction, considerable difficulty may be encountered in replacing it.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fireplace in which the above disadvantages are sought to be overcome.